Naze ware
by fanngirl
Summary: naruto comes back from a mission and finds his lover with someone else pairing naru/garra ,naru/tachi iruk/kashi
1. haishin

Disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters etc. no suing thanks

* * *

"I can't wait to see sasuke" said a excited naruto

Naruto had just gotten back from a mission and decided to report to the hokage (Tsunade) in the morning. As naruto was searching for the keys to sasuke's house he thought he heard something inside but ignored it.

As naruto was walking through the hall way towards the room he and sasuke shared he heard something again but this time it was coming from one of the guest rooms so naruto quietly opened the bedroom's door and was to see sasuke being butt fucked by kakashi. Naruto stood at the door way for a couple of seconds and watched in horror as he saw his lover with another man.

It took a minute for sasuke to notice naruto standing there and when he did see him he started to push kakashi off of him. As he did he called out to naruto "this is not what it looks like." Tears started to fall from from naruto's eyes as he turned and ran out of the room and dropping something on his way out. Sasuke did nothing to stop him he just continued to do what he was doing with kakashi.

As naruto was running through the empty streets a million thoughts ran threw his head. But one was more clearer than the rest - **I knew this was going to happen I trusted him too much, now there is nothing at this village for me. **So naruto quickly made a decision he ran towards his apartment and deciding what he should wright in the letter to explain his disappearance to everyone.

The next morning when sasuke tried to get out of bed he felt a sudden pain go up his spine. then a thought ran through his mind _is this how naruto felt after we have sex__?_ when sasuke got used to the pain he tried to get out of bed again but this time it was kakashi holding him back. even though kakashi was still asleep he put up a tough struggle. when sasuke eventually got loose he started to walk towards the bathroom he saw a box and a note which he now guessed was what naruto dropped when he left. Sasuke the ripped the paper off the box and saw that it was his favorite dark chocolate. As sasuke put the chocolates aside he opened the letter and read:

_To Sasuke:_

_I love you your the one keeping me tied to this village i am nothing without you and remember I am always yours as long as you are mine so I want to be the first to say happy anniversary._

_Love, NARUTO_

Sasuke then thought carefully and remembered that today was their 3rd year being together. Sasuke mentally hit himself on his head then let out a long sigh and mumbled to himself "I better find my dobe before he does something stupid."

Naruto was already making his way to the sand village to see his friends and fellow jinjuriki. As Naruto was reaching the village's border he turned to face the village one last time and whispered a small good bye to the people who actually cared about him. when naruto turned to leave he came face to face with (DRUM ROLL) an ambu but as naruto looked closely at the ambu he noticed that it was someone he actually knew. Naruto then threw his arms around the ambu and said "Iruka - sensei"

Iruka then took off his ambu masked and asked the blond boy "Where are you going?" At that moment naruto started to cry on Iruka's chest and told iruka about kakashi and sasuke. Naruto had felt iruka start to get tense at the mention of kakashi's name. When naruto looked up to look at the older man he saw tears coming down the older mans face. Naruto then remember that iruka and kakashi were lover and have been together for about seven years some time next week.

Naruto then regretted telling iruka but he just had to let it all out. Iruka was shocked by it all but stood there and ignored his own feelings in his heart. when they both got back their composure they did a silent goodbye and walked off in two different directions


	2. tegome

Disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters etc. no suing thanks

A/N:the chapters are in Japanese and the first chapter in English is betrayal and this one is rape

* * *

_ they did a silent goodbye and walked off in two different directions_

When naruto found a river he decided to stop there for the night. As naruto was waiting for his dinner to finish cooking he went to take a small swim. after the food finished cooking naruto sat down and started to eat. As naruto was eating he started to think about sasuke.

**Flash back**

_"Sasuke I don't know what to say" Sasuke lifted naruto face so he could see his eyes as he said "Say yes and thats it" naruto then smiled happily and tackled sasuke to the ground and said while helping sasuke off the ground _

_"Yes teme, of course i will" after naruto finished, sasuke then pulled him into a deep kiss. When they both separated naruto asked sasuke "now that we're together um can i tell all our friends" sasuke seemed to think it over for a few seconds before he said "Sure but only our close friends okay" naruto then gave sasuke a bigger smile and nodded his head in understandment. _

**Flash back end**

naruto then started to sigh deeply to himself. Mean while up in the trees there were two figures watching his every move. "Itachi stop acting like a stalker and just go down there and make him yours."

Itachi turned to glare at his partner before he said "unlike you kisame i need to make an unforgettable entrance" Kisame looked at itachi as he thought '_he never seems to stop_ _amazing me'_. Itachi ignored his partners stare and went back to watching naruto.

**LEMON STARTS (**a/n: starts with lime though)

* * *

Naruto then started to remember the feeling of sasuke's hands on his body. Naruto then started to get a weird feeling deep in his stomach. So naruto carefully started to unbutton and unzip his pants. Naruto then deeply sighed as he prayed that nobody or nothing was watching.

So when naruto felt that the close was clear he started to pull his pants down all the way to his ankles. he then started to pull his boxers down to where his pants were. Naruto then quickly grabbed his member and started to stroke it making his already half hard member harder. pretty soon naruto was stroking it faster and faster and using his precum as lubricant.

Itachi was still up in the trees watching the scenes unfold soon he too was getting hard by just watching but then when he started to fantasize himself touch the small blond he started to get even harder.

so itachi made a quick decision and told kisame "leave now or ill kill you" Kisame knew itachi wasn't joking so he quietly grabbed his sword and left. when itachi couldn't sense kisame's chakra he jumped down from the tree and started to walk towards naruto.

Naruto was already reaching his climax and was about to cum when her heard a branch break in front of him. So naruto stopped and looked up to see none other than itachi.

Itachi started to smirk at the site of blond boy panting for breath. As itachi walked closer naruto felt his face start to flush for you wold too if you were just caught jacking off especially in front of your ex lovers brother.

Naruto would have ran away a long time ago if it wasn't for his pant being around his ankles and that he was still half hard .

As itachi kept taking stepped forward naruto called out to him "what do you want itachi?" itachi kept walking closer until he reached naruto's feet and everything was quiet until itachi said "i have a little problem and i need you to help me with it."

Naruto had no idea what itachi was talking about until he saw itachi start to take off his cloak. Naruto's eyes started to widen as he came into realization of what was going to happen.

When itachi discarded his cloak and threw naruto's pants somewhere made naruto start to scream "n-no s-stop,don't ..." naruto didn't get to finish cause itachi had turned and started to glare at him.

After itachi stopped glaring at naruto, naruto started to scream again. itachi then decided to shut him up completely so he clamped his hand over naruto's mouth and told him "Shut up or I'll kill you" Naruto then nodded his head in understandment.

When itachi removed his hand from naruto's mouth he felt naruto start to tense as if to make a run for it. so itachi grabbed naruto's wrists and held them above naruto's head. When itachi couldn't get naruto to stop struggling he decided to hit naruto until he did. While itachi was punching naruto he wasn't really thinking well he was but not with his brain.

After awhile naruto gave up and let itachi do what he wanted. so itachi unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock already dripping with precum. as itachi moved to get in a comfortable position he had preparing naruto the last thing on his mind. itachi then quickly started to thrust in and out of naruto. it was rough at first until naruto's blood started to make everything easier.

Itachi was enjoying himself to much to pay any attention to the blond boy under him. Naruto was screaming in agony and begging for itachi to stop and knew what ever he said was useless. soon naruto started to enjoy it even though it was painful he enjoyed the roughness and wanted more so he started to shout "m-more, h-harder"

As itachi heard naruto beg for more he felt as if he would cum at that moment. soon naruto came while shouting itachi's name. Itachi then came after while gasping out naruto's name.

After Itachi came he quickly got up and grabbed his stuff and left naruto on the floor with blood and semen all over his legs and thighs.

Naruto did nothing but just lay there as itachi left. after a few minutes past naruto started to think about what just happened and came up with a whole bunch of things but gave up thinking when he felt to tired so he just grabbed a blanket from his pack and covered himself as he fell asleep and as he was half asleep he muttered to himself "That was the best sex i ever had"

--

After an hour of walking itachi slowed down and started to mentally hit himself while saying "you idiot, you just rapped him now how is he ever going to start to like you." Itachi then sighed and said "Kisame lets go i have to get away for a while." Kisame just nodded and said "sure" as he followed itachi where ever he was going.

* * *

A/N: thats the end of chapter two and please don't hate me for what i did to naruto i'm sorry but i promise you'll understand later on in the story

Also please review cause if you don't i'll think you hate this story and will stop writing. until next time bye


	3. fundo

Sasuke was already getting angry and frustrated. He had been searching for Naruto for half a day and still could not find him. Sasuke then had the idea to go visit the hokage to see if she had given him a last minute mission.

As sasuke walked into the hokages office he saw tsunade staring out a large window. Sasuke then coughed into his hand to get her attention.

a few seconds passed when tsunade turned around and asked her assistant "go outside for a minute i need to talk to sasuke alone" Shizune then bowed and walked out of the room.

Tsunade then turned her attention back to sasuke and said "Your here about naruto correct" Sasukethen nodded his head and said " yes I'm just wondering if you know where he went."

Tsunade then let out a sigh and handed sasuke a letter that was addresed to him. Sasuke then opened the letter and started to read it.

Dear sasuke,

Don't worry about me I'm fine and as for Baa-san She dosen't know

anything so she won't hurt you. So yeah hope your happy for what you did.

love naruto

Sasuke then let out a sigh and thanked naruto for not telling the old lady cause now she wouldn't kill him for hurting naruto.

Sasuke then tured his attention from the letter to Tsunade and watched her as she stated talking " Sasuke, Naruto has gone on a vacation and won't be back for another 7 years.

So i am telling you to take over his team and missions until he comes back." sasuke then nodded his head in understandment and left the room.

* * *

Tsunade was holding her anger in as she dismissed sasuke even though she wanted nothing else than beat him to death but since it was naruto who asked her not to she had to obey. So Tsunade called shizune back in the room and began to drink to calm herself down.

* * *

Iruka was trying his hardest to stay calm about the Kakashi situation. So he chose to ignore and avoid his lover. After doing so well during the morning Kakashi ended up cornering Iruka and asking him " why are you mad at me" After holding it in so long iruka finally let it out and said "Naruto saw you and sasuke together."

Kakashi then quickly said "thats impossible." Iruka then turned away from his lover and asked "why is that impossible." kakashi then grabbed iruka's chin and face him towards him and said calmly "It's impossible because i just got back from a mission this morning" Iruka then let out a small gasp as kakashi slammed their lips together.

When they broke apart for some air Iruka asked kakashi "If that wasn't you with sasuke then who was it" Kakashi just shook his head and said "I have no idea."

* * *

Sasuke was sitting in one of the rooms when out of nowhere kakashi appears. Kakashi then walked closer towards sasuke and said " Looks like naruto caught us yesterday" Sasuke then shook his head and said " you should take that jutsu off it's kind of stupid." Kakashi then was engulfed with smoke and in his place stood another ninja.

Sasuke then walked towards the ninja and said "Orochimaru how much longer do have to do this?" Orochimaru then grinned at sasuke as he said " You do want to know where the Akatsuki base is right." sasuke nodded and orochimaru continued " Then continue to be my pet and I will tell you, now get on your knees." sasuke then did as he was told and began to give orochimaru a blow job.


	4. nyuuyouji

A/N:Thank you for being understanding about waiting long for this chap but i accidentally lost my note book and i just found it also there will be some **M-peg** hope you like this chap

Disclaimer i do not own any of the naruto character just borrowing

* * *

When naruto woke up the next morning he felt sore and stiff. Naruto felt so sore that it hurt him a little to even walk but, he still had to make it to the suna before night fall.

It actually took Naruto half the day to make it to the suna and there to meet him at the front gate was gaara. As soon as naruto saw gaara he dropped his stuff and ran to hug him.

When Naruto was done giving gaara a hug he turned and gave Temari a hug. After naruto broke the hug and asked her " How did you know i was coming?" Temari then turned and pointed at gaara and said " he felt your chakra close by."

naruto then nodded and turned to gaara and flung himself at him and continued to cling to gaara. Soon they started to head inside to show naruto where he would be sleeping.

When it was time for dinner kankuro, Temari, Gaara, and naruto all sat around a circular table. As they all started eating naruto asked gaara "how have you been?" Gaara then replied saying "I'm now able to get more sleep so what brings you here anyway"

Naruto then stared at gaara with wide eyes as he said "oh my god you just said a full sentence, Temari, kankuro lets have a celebration." all gaara did was shake his head and let out a deep sigh.

When they were almost done with dinner gaara asked naruto "so why are you here exactly and why isn't sasuke with you?" everyone at the table naruto's happy face quickly turn into a sad one. After naruto finished his story about what happened with sasuke every one at the table look like they could tear sasuke limb from limb.

Soon everyone turned and said good bye to each other and all went to go to sleep and to leave the talk about sasuke to some other day.

* * *

As Temari was coming out of the restroom she saw naruto run towards her. When Temari was about to say hi, Naruto just ran past her into the rest room. Naruto was in the restroom so long that both Gaara and Kankuro were waiting outside for Naruto to come out.

When naruto finally got out of the rest room Gaara immediately told him to go see a medic ninja. As naruto was laying on the examination table a unknown ninja came in and started to exam naruto. when the ninja was done her walked over to gaara and whispered something so low that naruto couldn't hear and then walked out of the room.

Naruto then turned to Gaara and asked him "So what did he say?" Gaara then closed his eyes and said "the doctor said that you are pregnant." Naruto then looked wide eyed at gaara before saying "How the hell can i be pregnant?"

Gaara just shrugged his shoulders and said "Naruto, maybe you should talk about this with kyuubi maybe she has something to do with this." Naruto nodded his head and closed his eyes.

* * *

As naruto was standing waiting for kyuu to get there he couldn't help but rub his stomach. As soon as kyuu appeared she immediately began to apologize saying **"I am so sorry, i didn't mean for this to happen."**

Naruto then looked at kyuu with no understandment of anything she was saying but5 then it dawned on him it was because of kyuu that he was pregnant. So naruto asked kyuu "How and why am i pregnant?"

Kyuu then took a deep breath before saying **"well as a present for your anniversary i kinda gave you the ability to bear children," **Kyuu then paused to see what naruto had to say and then continued **"and when itachi raped you the other day he kinda." **and that was it for naruto he then yelled " I'm having itachi's kid" Kyuu then nodded and added **"your also having triplets."**

Naruto almost fainted at that. 'three kids no that just to many' naruto thought to himself naruto then let out a deep sigh as he heard kyuu say **" naruto i can't talk to you while your pregnant cause it may cause some problems." **naruto then nodded his head.

when naruto opened his eyes he quietly told gaara everything that kyuu had told him and then Gaara asked naruto "are they sasuke's." Naruto then shook his head and said "No they're itachi's."

Gaara then gave naruto a blank expression and naruto had to say "itachi is sasuke's older brother." Gaara then nodded his head before asking " why did you sleep with him?" naruto then quickly said " n-no thats not it you see on my way here itachi caught me masturbating and well he ended up raping me."

After naruto said this Gaara couldn't help but feel like murdering some one so naruto decided to give gaara some cookies to calm him down.(A/N: Gaara really likes cookies :P)

AS soon as Temari found out she started to plan a baby shower but naruto told her no and since it was his baby he got to do what he wanted.

When 4 months passed and naruto was back in the hospital to see what gender his kids would be. And when the doctor came back into the room he said to naruto "congratulations you're going to have to boy's and one girl" There was then a huge sheik in the room and everyone in the room turned to face temari.

Temari then looked at everyone and said " finally another girl in this group." at this every one had a new way to see temari.

* * *

All naruto was allowed to do was sit and stay put as everyone else did all the work. But after a couple of days like this naruto got bored and sneaked out side when no one was looking.

As naruto was walking around the market place he saw a mother and a father walk around with their two children and they all looked so happy that he was glad that he was also going to have a family.

When naruto finally got back to his place he saw gaara waiting out side for him and hurried to meet him. when naruto got close he said to gaara " I'm sorry i left i just got bored." gaara then nodded and said back to him " next time tell someone we were all so worried" naruto then said "pk" and went inside and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

A/N: tell me what you think i really would like to know i love to get some more reviews


	5. toutatsu

A/N: hope you liked the last few chapters and i hope you like this one

Disclaimer:i do not own any of the naruto people or any thing

* * *

~_ 5 MONTHS LATER _~

Naruto was in the labor room about to give birth when the medic ninja came in and said " Naruto, we are going to put you to sleep." Naruto understood what the doctor was talking about because he had read a baby book that explained everything.

As Naruto was laying on the table the medic ninja went over to him and placed a mask over his face and soon naruto felt his eyes get heavy so he closed them and soon fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

When naruto woke up he felt a pain right below his stomach and looked down to see a bandage there. Naruto soon remembered what had happened and felt happy and also anxious to see his kids.

After being up for at least 5 minutes the door opened and temari, Kankuro,and also Gaara walk in and they all were each holding a child. Temari then handed naruto the baby she was holding and asked " What are you going to name all of them?"

Naruto seemed to think about it for a while before pointing at the child Kankuro was holding and saying "his name will be kyon and the one Gaara is holding will be Yuki and this lovely girl will be called saya." Naruto then looked at all his children and couldn't help but smile.

* * *

~_ 2 MONTHS LATER_~

2 months later after Gaara and naruto finished putting the babies to sleep, Gaara pulled naruto into his room **(A/N: its gaara's room)** and said " Naruto i want to be there for you to take care of all you need." the next thing naruto knew was that gaara had slammed their lips together. While they were still kissing gaara started to unbutton naruto's shirt.

gaara then broke the kiss and began to nip at naruto's collar bone and then made his way lower kissing his way down.

Soon both men were naked and naruto was laying in the bed as sat in between his legs. Gaara then started to rub naruto's member making it more erect. Gaara then bent over and began to lick and suck at naruto's member. Soon naruto moaned out "a-ah gaara mm thats a-ah amazing." as soon as gaara heard him he started to suck even more.

Naruto then came hard into gaaras awaiting mouth. after wiping the cum that had begun to fall from his chin. gaara asked naruto" is it ok?" Naruto nodded his head in daze and gaara held out his fingers and told naruto "suck"

after naruto licked and suck on each finger individually gaara pulled his hand away and began to pre pare naruto. when gaara thought that naruto was prepared enough he coated his cock with precum and slowly pused into naruto.

When gaara was all the way to his base in naruto he waited a few seconds for naruto to adjust. After naruto gave him the ok gaara began to thrust into naruto slowly at first and then began to pick up speed.

after a few thrusts gaara heared naruto call out "o-oh my god ahh hit there a-again." So gaara kept aiming for that spot hitting it over and over again. Gaara then reached for naruto's member and began to pump in sync along with his thrusts.

when naruto couldn't hold it any longer he cried out " Gaara i-im cumming," soon naruto came into gaara's waiting hand. gaara then felt naruto's insides get tighter around his cock and soon after naruto gaara came as well.

Gaara then pulled out of naruto and layed down beside and fell asleep.

* * *

**1 year later on the babies b-day**

as everyone gathered around the birth day cake they sang the birthday song and clapped as the kids blew out the candles. as naruto watched his kids he couldn't help but stare.

his first born kyon looked exactly like his father with black hair and black eyes with only one whisker mark on him.

naruto's second born saya on the other hand looked like naruto with blonde hair dark blue eyes and 3 whisker marks on her cheek.

finally naruto's third born Yuki look like both itachi and naruto he had black hair with blonde highlights and piercing cold blue eyes along with 2 whisker marks on each cheek.

soon Naruto sighed and thought about how hard it was to forget about itachi.

Kyon was the first to open his presents he got 2 kunai's from kankuro (naruto quickly took then away and glared at kankuro) and a he got a scroll from temari and card from gaara. Saya got 5 ninja stars from kankuro (naruto took those away as well) she also got a scroll and card from both gaara and temari. Yuki had gotten a ball from gaara and paint from temari and a stuffed bear from gaara.

when it came time for naruto to give them their presents he quietly walked up to kyon and said "protect your younger brother and sister." and with that naruto summoned a small black fox and handed it to kyon and said " his name is Marik."

Naruto then turned to Saya and smiled softly as he said "don't let other's push you around be strong." naruto then summoned a orange fox for her and said " her name is kayos treat her well"

When naruto faced his youngest son he said " never regret any thing i love you." and then he summond a white fox for him and handed him to yuki and said " his name is Yuri hope you have fun with him."

Naruto then turned to Gaara and said "I'm sorry." without having anything else said gaara already knew naruto was leaving. gaara then sighed and asked "you going to look for him?" naruto then nodded and said "I'll be leaving tomorrow."

as soon as naruto said the word leaving all three of his kids began to cry, As temari and kankuro tried to calm down the kids, Gaara asked no actually told naruto "you're taking your kids, right" naruto then sighed deeply and replied "do i have a choice."

Gaara then shook his head no and left to go help out with the kids. soon every one was asleep waiting and hoping for a better tomorrow.


	6. そう終わり

**A/N: sorry for taking so long to upload but here's chapter 6, man i've been having writer's block so this sucks hope this one doesn't suck to bad lol :P**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing**

* * *

the next day naruto woke up first and began to pack for his journey and as he was packing some lunch gaara walked into the kitchen and naruto turned to face him and sadly said "I'm sorry but i still love him since that day he came to me."

gaara then walked up to naruto and said "it's okay i knew i wasn't the only one in your heart at least i now know it's not that asshole."

Gaara then gave naruto a peck on the cheek and said again " if you ever need something I'm always here."

naruto then got teary eyed and quietly said "why do you always do this for me."

Gaara then gave naruto a warm smile and said " you help me so i'm just repaying the favor."

naruto then smiled at gaara and gave him a hug.

later that afternoon naruto had summoned three adult foxes and had them carry all the packages as naruto carried his kids.

as they said their goodbyes to the sand ninjas and as he was about to take off he heard temari say " naruto i forgot to tell you i heard a rumor about the akatsuki being seen around the village hidden in the mist."

Naruto then smiled happily and yelled " now i know where I'm going." as naruto ran in the direction of the mist village.

some of the sand shinobi stared at him with sweat drops and kankuro asked " was he planning on going to random places?"

Gaara then said while still looking forward with wide eyes " i think he was."

three hours into the journey and naruto wasn't even tired but had to stop to change and feed his children. as naruto sat on a blanket around his kids he began to talk to them and to describe their father.

naruto then was shocked to hear kyon say " eaa ya" at first naruto had no idea what his son kyon was saying but when he kept repeating it and then it dawned on him kyon was saying 'meet dad' in his baby talk voice.

Naruto then sighed and quietly said to his son," yeah we are." naruto then saw the look that was on all of his children's faces and he couldn't help but smile as well.

Naruto then began to yawn and looked over to the three foxes as he said " we will be taking a nap please guard us well."

Three foxes bowed their heads and the leader spoke in a husky voice " master is their a certain time you want us to wake you up?"

Naruto seemed to think about it for a few seconds until he said " wake me up in a hour please." the three foxes then nodded their heads and walked away to patrol the area.

****

meanwhile in kohnoha

Sasuke then began to walk through the street taking one last look at the village he would be leaving in a short while to go and search for his elder brother. Sasuke was too into his thoughts that he didn't see or sense the two ninjas come from behind and grabbed him as they poofed away. **( A/N: sorry i don't really know what that thing is when they disappear.)**

when the two ninjas let go of sasuke they aslo made sure he couldn't run away so the took off their ambu masked and sasuke looked into the faces of iruka and kakashi.

sasuke then angrily said "what the hell is up with you two let go."

Kakashi shock his head as iruka asked " who exactly were you with the night naruto caught you."

" no one."

" so you saying naruto was lying."

" i don't know what he saw."

"he told me he saw you and kakashi." iruka snapped.

sasuke then stayed quiet for a few seconds until he said " it was my new lover."

" why did he look like kakashi."

" because he wanted to role play." sasuke said quietly

" role play what?" kakashi thought out loud.

sasuke then adverted his eyes as he replied " he wanted to play teacher and student."

" but why kakashi?"

" because kakashi was the hottest out all my sensai's."

Sasuke then wondered out loud " why did you guys choose now to interrogate me?"

Iruka looked away as if he were going to cry while kakashi took it upon himself to answer sasukes's question " we were searching for naruto until the hokage sent us back."

Iruka then held onto kakashi as they saw sasuke walk away and kakashi held his lover closer as he saw fresh tears spring itno his eyes.

****

Mist village

Itachi was staring at the name of the bridge and thought_' the great naruto bridge wow i always knew he was amazing but to have a bridge named after him .' _Itachi then smiled to himself thinking how great it would be if naruto was with him.

Itachi was about to walk across the bridge when tobi, deidara , sasori, kisame and zetsu walked behind him and all began to talk but soon sasori shut them up and told itachi " Leader wanted to move bases cause some one found the old one."

" but why not kill the guy?" itachi stated with no emotion in his voice

" because orochimaru told him and if we would have killed the ninja then that snake bastard would send more under stand?"

"yeah so where is it?" itachi asked as he nodded

" all i know is that we are to wait here until konan comes to show us."

" so define here exactly."

sasori seemed confused until itachi repeated " here on the bridge or village?"

" oh well of couse the village why would we spend our time on a stupid bridge."

itachi just shrugged and began to walk ahead and then slowed down when he heard Tobi yell out " why is the bridge called the great naruto bridge? so zetsu-sama who is naruto."

Zetsu's then looked at tobi and glared as he said " ask itachi i bet he should know more than any one else here."

Tobi then ran to itachi and began to pull at the uchiha's cloak and asked " who's naruto, come on tell please, tobi is a good boy."

Itachi then sighed and whispered into tobi's ear so that no one else heard and soon it made the other men wonder what got tobi so queit.

So kisame then run to catch up to itachi and when he did he asked him " how did you get tobi to shut up we tried every thing so what did you do?"

itachi then chuckled and said " i told him that he would meet naruto soon and that if he wanted me to protect him from you guys when he played a trick he would stay quiet when ever i'm around.'

Kisame then stared at the smirking uchiha and thought to himself _' when did he get so clever.'_

soon most of the akatsuki was heading to the mist viallage on the great naruto bridge to find their new hide out.

a hour later when naruto awoke from his nap he looked around and saw that someone was watching from the trees so naruto quietly called out so he wouldn't wake his kids " who's there?"

the person in the tree then came down and naruto saw that it was a man with orangeish hair and three piercings going down along his nose as well as two on his bottom lip. the man also had many piercings on his ears that naruto couldn't count them all.

the strange man the spoke introducing himself "i'm pein leader of the akatsuki."

Naruto then tensed as he heard the name akatsuki but soon recovered when pein spoke again " naruto tell me who's children are these?'

Naruto then quietly said " they are mine."

" well who is your wife?'

"i don't have one."

"well who's the children's mother."

"I am "

" i mean the one who gave birth to them."

naruto then began to get angry as he said "i gave birth to all three."

pein then tilted his head to the side and asked " how is that possible?"

naruto then sighed and said " the nine tailed fox did it."

pein nodded his head and finally asked naruto " who's their father?"

naruto stayed quiet until he quietly said " Itachi." Pein seemed shocked and quickly asked " how are they his kids?"

naruto shook his head as he said " well he raped me and well i bet you know the rest."

for once pein had no comment but he then told naruto " you know the akatsuki wants the demon right?" naruto nodded "well join the akatsuki and we won't kill you and pluss we can help protect you kids as well. what do you think?"

naruto seemed to think about it and when he looked into peins emotionless face he said " i'll join."

Pein then smirked and said pack up and were heading to the village hidden in the mist."

* * *

A/N: what did you think please review thanks


	7. 再びのこんにちは

A/N: god my mind is going crazy i've been having writer's block which sucks oh well hope you like this chap this chap is also called hello again XD

Disclaimer: I own nothing but i wish i could

* * *

naruto then felt his attacker push him forward so hard that he fell into the mud but naruto still stayed still afraid for what might happen if he were get up he was also afraid to let a cry of pain slip out of his lips.

Naruto then began to shiver as rain fell upon him naruto then tensed as he felt a hand glide over his torso and make its way up and down his body.

The wandering hand then slipped under naruto's shirt and began to pinch and tease his nipples.

naruto then shuddered as he felt the sensation go throughout his body, a moan then escaped the blondes lips as he felt the hand pinch at his other nipple.

The other hand then began to undo the younger boy's pants.

Naruto then shuddered as he felt a warm wet hand began to grab at his already half hard member.

Naruto then let out another moan as he felt the hand stroke his member making it harder.

The stranger then began to kiss the back of the blondes neck. a few minutes later the stranger began to pump the blonde boy's member faster and faster until naruto let out a silent scream as he came into the strangers waiting hand.

* * *

Naruto awoke to some one snikering and as he sat up he looked around and began to blush as he saw pein watching him and feeding kyon at the same time.

Naruto then asked " Could you get some clothes ready." Pein then chuckeld and replied " looks like you had a nice dream."

Naruto then blushed more until his face looked like a tamato.

naruto then made his way to the river and when he got close he heard two nijas talking so naruto hid and began to listen to the ninjas.

"it seems Sasuke left konaha last week." the ninja with red hair said

"yeah i heard, but i wonder why?" the blue haired man then replied

" maybe he went to that snake guy?'

"who orochimaru?"

"yeah that guy."

" well that has to be a lie."

" Who's says?"

" I have no idea."

" Whatever idiot, lets go."

The red haired ninja then left and the blue haired ninja soon followed after. Naruto then sighed and washed himself and his sheet and as he did so he thought of the last thing that was on his mind _'Sasuke'. _

Nruto then sighed again as he made his way back to pein and his kids.

* * *

Itachi was already getting annoyed since pein and konan hadn't arrived yet so he had to share a room with tobi and kisame.

Both the masked boy and the fish guy both hated each other's guts so if they were ever stuck together all hell would break loose.

So here was itachi already getting a migranebut then when itachi had enough he grabbed the dresser next to him and threw it across the room. kisame and tobi then stared wide eyed at itachi.

Itachi then said "get out or die." With taht both tobi and kisame ran out of the room as fast as they could.

Itachi then sighed as he layed back onto his bed, thinking of naruto .

Itachi then got images of naruto jerking himself off and when the older uchiha felt a fimilier stirring in his groin he mentally cursed himself as he began to undo his pants.

When his pants were out of the way itachi grabbed his alreadyhard cock and began to stroke it.

As itachi started to pleasure himself he picture naruto under neath him moaning and shudering in pleasure.

Itachi then felt himself getting closer to the edge and he then began to roll one of his balls in his other hand as the other continued to stroke his cock.

Itachi then moaned out naruto's name as he came into his hand.

Itachi then sighed again as he got up to clean himself off. Itachi then made his way back to the bed and layed there until he heard knocking on the door.

When itachi opened the door he saw tobi standing there jumping and when itachi asked " what do you want?"

Tobi quickly shouted as loudly as he could "Konan is here and she said to get our things ready to go and be ready in 2 hours."

Itachi then sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day and said " you and kisame come back in a hour so you guys can pack your things."

With that tobi ran off and itachi slammed the door shut so that he could go get ready. 3 hours later when the whole akatsuki group were standing outside the hide out which was a cave covered by a huge boulder.

konan then said "pointe du lac" and the boulder began to move out of the way and the group walked into the cave but stopped when they came into a fork in the road.

Konan then said " the tunnel on the right takes you to the kitchen as well as the livingroom, and the dinning hall, the tunnel on the left takes you to the rooms, now i must go find pein." With that konan left in search of pein.

all the other akatsuki members went to the living room to relax. Five minutes into waiting konan returned and said to everyone "pein isn't here yet so go pick out a room for tonight and wait until pein gets here so you can find you perminate room. oh and the two rooms at the end of the hall are peins."

after konan was finished everyone in the room grabbed their stuff and headed t the hall way to find a room.

* * *

Naruto who was carring kyon and pein who was carring both yuki and saya were 2 hours away from the hide out and both men were exhasted from the journey.

When they did arrive pein said the password and walked into the cave and pein took naruto on a tour of the cave and 30 minutes later pein led naruto into the hall way with all the rooms .

Naruto then stiffened as he heard loud snoring in one of the rooms but relaxed slightly as he heared pein say " don;t worry its hust the other members, your room is the very last one it's big enough for you and your kids, oh and there are some cribs i asked konan to get as well as some high chairs."

Naruto then quickly said thank you and hurried off with his kids and went to his room . When naruto got inside his room he udressed his kids and went to take them a bath.

After naruto was done taking themm a bath he put his kids to sleep and as he did so he thought to himself ' i hope you dad wants you guys'

Naruto then went to take a bath and when he felt the warm water around him he then pictured itachi's hands all over his body, naruto then started to stroke his member.

naruto then let soft moans escape his lips as he felt himself getting closer to his end.

Naruto then loudly moaned out itachi's name. As naruto was comming out of his sex high he said to himself ' I hope itachi still wants me.'

Naruto then got out and dressed to sleep and as he fell to sleep he quietly said " Sasuke I don't love you anymore." and with that naruto fell into a deep sleep.

Naruto woke early in the morning before his kids could start crying cause they were hungry. Naruto then got all three of his kids and walked with them to the kitchen.

Naruto then sat the kids in their high chairs and place bowls of cereal in front of them so that he could begin to cook.

* * *

Itachi awoke before the rest of the akatsuki members and made his way to the kitchen and as he opened the door he saw a very arousing sight a blode boy swinging his hips i short shorts **(A/N: those booty shorts if thats what you call them) **and a tank top with a apron tied around him.

Itachi then felt himself getting harder as he kept watching the blonde boy swing his hips. When the blonde boy turned around itachi saw that it was naruto and when naruto noticed itachi both stood still and a akward silence fell upon them.

Everything was silent until one of the kids began to cry and when narruto turned around he saw the pancake he was cooking was burning so he ran to the pancake. Itachi then walked over to confurt saya who had been crying.

Itachi then stared at naruto and naruto stared at itachi and both stayed quiet. Itachi was the first to speak as he asked naruto " who's kids are these?"

"mine" naruto replied

itachi shook his head and asked " who's the mom?"

" I am."

" i mean the one who gave birth to them idiot."

" I did."

" then whose the dad?"

Naruto then stayed quiet and looked down until he said " you are."

the next thing naruto heard a crash and when he looked up he saw itachi on the floor and saya on top of him. Naruto then let out a laugh and went to find someone to help him with itachi.

* * *

hope this chap is better god i've been having a writer's block so sorry.

Please review thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: hope you like whats on this chap it took a while to write

* * *

Chapter 8 NAZE WARE

In Konaha

"Lady hokage, lady hokage" Tsunade started to get a major migrane when she heard a geninrun into her office shouting. tsunade then finally gave in and said "what is it" the genin then handed the 5th hokage a paper and ran off to where ever. the hokage then opened the letter and read:

Dear 5th hokage,

don't search for naruto

any longer, he is on a mission for the sand,

please put him on leave.

thank you,

Gaara of the sand

when tsunade finished the letter she sighedes later kiba walked into the room and told the 5th hokage " I saw sasuke planning something with the sand village i think he plans to leave."

the 5th hokage and called shizune into the room. when shizune arrived tsunade told her " put naruto on a leave"

Shizune then nodded and left. 5 minutes later kiba walked into the room and said " i saw sasuke planning something with a sound ninja i think he plans to leave."

Tsunade then nodded and odered kiba " keep watch on him even if he leaves the village." with that kiba nodded and walked out of the room.

tsunade then sighed one last time before she took out some sake and began to drink.

**while at the akatsuki**

The last thing that itachi remembered was naruto telling him that the three babies were his and after that itachi saw nothing but black.

When itachi came to he noticed that he was on the floor staring up into two blue beautiful eyes.

itachi then grabbed the younger boys face and smashed their lips together. At first naruto tried to pull away but soon gave up and began to kiss back.

when itachi felt naruto began to kiss back he then started to nibble the younger boys bottom lip begging for entrance.

naruto then let out a small moan and itachi took his chance and slipped his tounge into naruto's mouth exploring it, tasting every inch.

There was then a loud cough so both men split apart with naruto blushing bright red and itachi doing what he does best (glaring).

both men then turned and faced pein who spoke " Sorry inturupt but you have three hungry babies over there that need to be fed."

With that pein left andnaruto ran over to the other of the room to get his kids.

For the first time since itachi woke up he loooked around him seeing the walls had been painted blue and had a king sized bed in the middle of the room next to it were three cribs.

Itachi guessed it was naruto's room but then noticed that he was on the floor and he yelled "why am i on the floor?"

this made naruto giggled and itachi raised an eyebrow until naruto calmed down and said " Kisame was helping me carry you but when tobi came they started to fight and well you know he sort of dropped you and since i couldn't carry you alone I left you on the floor"

Itachi then looked angerly out the door mentally saying 'they're going to die' itachi was then interrupted when naruto said " lets go eat."

Itachi then grabbed hid quiet soon yuki and left with naruto who was carring kyon and saya.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A week Later

a week later Naruto went out with tobi to get more supplies and they were almost done until someone tapped on naruto's shoulder and when naruto turned around he saw sasuke standing there.

Before naruto could say anything sasuke grabbed him and punched him in the stomach so hard that he fell unconcious.

When tobi turned to see what naruto was doing to only see some strange man pick naruto off the ground and ran off with him.

At first tobi was wondering what was happening but then it dawned on him that naruto was just kidnapped him and he cursed at himself and quickly ran to find help.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

While naruto was being kidnapped itachi made a plan to spend the night with him.

Itachi planned on having a nice dinner in a candle light and then go to the room and spend the rest of the night alone together.

Itachi couldn't wait to embrace his little naru again for he hasn't slept with him since the night he raped him.

Itachi then sighed again thinking ' how can he want me after all the things that i did to him?'

Itachi had also decided that if he got the rest of the akatsuki members to leave with the kids so that naruto and him could be left alone.

Itachi then went to the kitchin to take the food out of the oven when he saw Tobi run over to him.

Itachi then asked "Whats wrong?"

tobi then imedietly started to cry and said " h-he t-t-tooook na-ru-toooo."

itachi then stared wide eyed at tobi and asked "WHO!!!"

" the guy who looks like you."

"looks like me?"

" yeah exactly like you he had the sharigan and everything."

Itachi then growled out "Sasuke."

"who?"

Itachi then sighed and said "my younger brother."

Tobi then looked confused and itachi explained " he and naruto used to be lovers."

tobi then shook his head and said "oh"

" yeah so go go find pein and the others tell them what happened."

tobi then began to run off when he turned and asked itachi "what will you do?"

Itachi then growled and said "none of your business now hurry." with that tobi ran off to go find the rest of the akatsuki members.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

2 hours later itachi was standing in front of pein and deidara to come up with a plan.

itachi came up with the plan and told the other two "i need you and deidara to come with me pein and can you ask konan if she can watch the kids please?"

pein then nodded and went out to give the order when pein arrived back he smirled and said out loud " Now lets go get our cook back." deidara then playfully hit pein and said " is food all you care about?" pein then smiled and replied yes, that is correct."

Itachi then growled and pein held up his hand defencivly and itachi said "can we go now?"

The other two men then nodded their heads and went on their search for naruto.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

meanwhile

While itachi was making a plan naruto was being held in a run down house with his hands tied above him on the bed and sasuke at the moment was nowhere to be seen.

A few minutes later sasuke walked into the room with a cup in his hands. Sasuke then walked closer to naruto and said " nauto your thirsty right,"

"Get away from me you bastard." naruto yelled

"i do belive my parents were married."

"Get away."

"just drink a little."

"no."

" I guess we have to do this the hard way."

Sasuke then grabbed naruto's jaw and put the cup to his lips but naruto still wouldn't drink so sasuke then pinched naruto's nose.

when naruto couldn't hold his breath anymore he gasped and sasuke took the chance and dumped the contents from the cup down the naruto's throat.

naruto would have spat out but sasuke had covered his mouth and nose, naruto had no other choice but to swallow it.

instintly after drinking the_ "water" _naruto felt his body go numb and all his strength began to vanish, naruto then felt a burning sensation go through out his body.

the blonde boy then moaned when he felt sasukes cool hands began to rubb his nipples.

Sasuke then started to kiss the younger boy's chest making his way down to his navel.

He then undid naruto's pants and threw them across the room a moment later sasuke stared hungerly at naruto's half hard member.

Naruto then began to whimper out loud when sasuke took naruto's member and engulfed it in his mouth and he started to suck and lick it making naruto moan out when sasuke began to fondle his balls.

naruto then came but tried to make no sound come out so he bit his lip causing it to bleed.

Sasuke then looked at naruto with a worried expression and he said "Naru-baby why do you hurt yourself, don't you love me?"

Naruto then began to glare at sasuke before he yelled out " why the fuck would i love a cheating bastard like you."

Sasuke then glared at naruto before he pulled out his already hard cock which was already dripping with precum, sasuke then rubbed the precum all over his cock and thrusted into the blonde boy without any preperation.

Tears began to fall from naruto's eyes as he felt sasuke thrusting in and out feeling his insides tearing, ripping making blood flow down his theighs.

Sasuke's thrusts then came easier as the blood was used as a lubricant. sasuke then began to pant as he said " God ahh naahh narutoo your so ahh fucking tighahht it feels soo amazingg ahh god."

Sasuke then began to pump naruto's member making his thrust and pumping in sync with each other.

naruto then soon came into sasuke's waiting hand moaning as he did so. Sasuke then came soon after naruto moaning out the younger boys name as he did so.

Sasuke then kissed naruto and with no complaint, sasuke was happy that naruto was now going along with him.

Sasuke then stood up and cleaned himself off and then turned his attention to the crying blonde boy taking in th sight of the broken boy in front of him.

With that sasuke left and naruto sighed with relief. naruto then thought _'why the hell do i keep getting rape by the uchiha's, oh well itachi is way better than sasuke any day.'_ and with that naruto fell into a deep sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Itachi had barley got at the town with pein and deidara when he came face to face with boy who had triangles on his cheek and a big white dog sitting on his left side.

The speak as he said "Where's naruto," Pein then stepped forward and said " Who are you?"

The boy seemed reluntent to answer but did anyway " I'm kiba and this is akamaru." Pein then nodded and replied " I'm pein and that over there is deidara and you should know itachi, as for naruto well... he was kidnapped awhile ago by sasuke uchiha."

Kiba then cursed at himself and said "I didn't get here in time damn it fuck."

the three men across kiba looked at him shocked and itachi asked kiba " how did you know he was going to be kidnapped?"

Kiba then sighed and said " I was assigned to keep an eye on sasuke after he left the village, and a few days ago i heard him come up with a plan to take naruto away and take him to a village somewhere near the border and somethink about a uchiha summer home."

Deidara then nodded his head and said " so you came here to warn naruto?"

" yeah gaara told me where he might be and i noticed itachi so i thought he might know where naruto was."

Itachi then loudly said " well i know exactly where he is so lets go"

* * *

A/N: please review it would be wonderful thanks


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: sorry for taking so long to wright but my note book tht had all my chapters was left in my locker and everything was thrown away when school eended so now with my wrighters block plus i'm in a 15 and practices are so trouble some also with no ideas i'm left with this stupid chap i hope you like it anyways**

* * *

**With the itachi group**

it had taken 4 hours with intense running for itachi pein and kiba as well as deidara to make it the summer home. as they were about to break the front door down pein told itachi "when we get in there get naruto and leave if your brother is there then leave him to us."

itachi was about to object but pein shut him up before he could say anything else so they threw opened the door ran in to search for naruto.

when itachi threw open the door he was at first shocked then angered at what he saw

**with naruto**

sasuke had been gone over 3 hours and durning that time naruto had been left alone tied up ponduring through his thoughts talking to kyuu.

_'kyuu will anyone find me'_

_**'of course kit i promise just survive and they will find you'**_

_'kyuu keep talking to me i don't want to fall asleep'_

_**'what do you want me to say'**_

_'any random thing i don't care'_

_**'umm strawberry ice-cream is the best'**_

_'really'_

_**'how should i know i never tasted it'**_

_'hahaha your wierd kyuu'_

_**'thanks....'**_

_'whats wrong'_

_**'sasuke is back'**_

_'oh well i'll talk to you later kyuu'_

_**'be safe kit'**_

_'i will'_

sasuke walked into the room he saw naruto with his legs spread wide and he imedeatly felt himself go hard.

naruto closed his eyes tightly waiting for sasuke to finish when he was surpised when sasuke through a hiisy fit and started to yell

" naruto why do u act like you don't enjoy it."

" maybe because i don't u asshole"

with that sasuke punched naruto repeatedly until naruto's face was covered in then grabbed a rag and cleaned up the blood and began to fuck naruto and every time naruto whipered sasuke puched him.

while sasuke was in the middle of fucking him the door was slammed open and there stood itachi kiba and two guys that sasuke didn't know.

before sasuke could say any thing one of the guys with orange hair **(A/N: I think it's orange) **pushed him into the wall while holding him there hard while the girl or guy sasuke couldn't tell began to heal naruto and kiba helped take the chains off naruto's wrists. but what was weirder itachi just standing therre shaking in rage not sure what to do.

after 3 seconds itachi decided to puch the shit out of sasuke but didn't he didn't get to cause was stopped by kiba when he said to itachi " leave him he has a baby on the way" itachi then looked at kiba mad but kiba continued " i don't think his kid can grow up without a dad" itachi then growled out a fine and kick sasuke hard in the nuts and walked out with pein deidara kiba and naruto in his arms.

* * *

Please review if not i will do something i don't know what yet but i will and i know short chap so sue me .... i was just joking please don't so until next time bye bye


	10. Chapter 10

sorry it's been a while since i've updated but heres a chapter hope its ok i'll be posting a new chapter every week if my plans go right

hope you all enjoy

* * *

As soon as Naruto saw Itachi walking towards him he finally felt the tears that he had been holding in for so long fall from his eyes. Naruto saw the frantic look Itachi had on his face through the tears and slowly reached out to him and held on tightly as Itachi pulled him closer.

Itachi then felt Naruto slump in his arms, when Itachi glanced down at his love he saw that the young blonde had finally tired himself out and had fallen asleep. So Itachi picked him up and began to make his way home to their children while leaving the others to deal with his younger brother who he had foolishly let live all those years ago.

While occasionally glancing at the sleeping blonde in his arms Itachi felt his heart clench since he had known Naruto he had never been able to handle the blonde's tears. Naruto had always been such a strong child no matter how much people tried to hurt him he always seemed to bounce back up with that stupid grin that seemed to melt any man's heart. Itachi had loved Naruto since he was still just a child not that anyone knew that they even knew each other. Not even Naruto.

**Flash back**

It happened when Itachi was still lived in konoha and had just got back from one of the missions that they had given him. Itachi was on his way to the hokages office when he heard laughter from the bottom of the building he was standing on. So Itachi quietly slide into the shadows to investigate what that laughter was.

From around the corner Itachi saw a young blond child digging through the trash. As Itachi was watching the small child he began to search through his mind on information regarding the child. Soon He was able to recall that the child's name was Naruto Uzumaki who had the nine tailed fox sealed inside his body. As Itachi was about to walk away once more the Naruto turned around and looked at him, staring with one blue eye and one bright red.

Nothing ever shocked the young anbu however, this did the young child seemed to have merged with the fox's somehow. So Itachi quietly reached into his side pouch slowly pulling out three kunai. But then Itachi became shocked once more when a deep voice seemed to say, "By the time you throw those I will have dodged them and have killed you."

Itachi then decided to take a chance and threw the kunai at the small child. Naruto then dodged fairly easily making his way to the anbu soon both of them were engaged in a battle. As quickly as the battle started it ended just as fast both Itachi and Naruto were laying on their back gasping for air wincing at the pain.

It was one hell of a way to start a friendship but that how it had started. All three of them Naruto, Itachi, and that fox.

**End flash back**

Whenever Itachi tried to remember why or how he fell in love with Naruto he just couldn't figure it out even after all these years his love hasn't even waivered a little. As the light slowly faded into darkness Naruto began to stir in Itachi's arms slowly awakening.

As they continued forward Naruto broke the silence as he asked some questions that somehow seemed to bug him for as long as he could remember. "Itachi, why is it that even after you raped me I cannot seem to hate you? why is it that I can possibly even love you? And why does it feel like I've always known you?"

Itachi put Naruto down on the floor as he tried to figure out the best way to tell Naruto that it was because of him that he cannot remember anything from when he was younger

* * *

I know short chap but since i started college i don't have much time anymore but i hope you stick my side and wish me luck


	11. Shinjitsu

Well heres a really long chapter over 2 thousand words took forever to type lol and after this one there might be one more chap so wish me luck

* * *

As soon as Itachi grasped for the words deep down he knew it was time for him to tell Naruto the truth he had been keeping so long. Itachi took a few steps away from Naruto standing in front. Taking in a deep breath as he finally began to tell Naruto the whole truth.

~*~STORY TIME~*~

"We met a long time ago, so many years ago that I cannot even remember. I first met you when I was heading to the hokages office after one of my anbu missions." Itachi then took a moment to glance back at Naruto to see the type of expression he held.

Naruto was staring at Itachi's back in shock thinking 'Hoe is this possible, Kyuu is what he's saying true?'

**'Listen, Naruto it's all true'**

'Why is it that I cannot remember?'

**'Dammit Naruto, just shut up and listen'**

'Okay, calm down mom'

Every time Naruto conversed with the fox demon, Naruto's left eye always glowed an eerie bright red color unlike the deep scarlet Itachi's eyes were. Naruto then glanced at Itachi and nodded and nodded his head urging Itachi to continue.

Itachi took another deep breathe and began once again, "Since even back then u were able to talk to Kyuu however when we first met I didn't know …well not many did. So when I first saw you we fought, *Itachi began to chuckle a little* you could say that was when we began our friendship. Our friendship grew over the couple of years we were together you and Kyuu were the only ones who understood me, who didn't judge me or shudder when I was close by.

Naruto stepped towards him grasping Itachi's hand, "If we were such great friends why can't I remember?" Itachi then pulled at Naruto's arm pulling him into his arms, holding him in his arms tightly and quietly saying, "I'm sorry I hope what I tell you won't change anything between us."

As Naruto glanced up he was completely shocked to see teas forming in the older Uchiha's eyes. Naruto then began to feel unsettled. Somehow Naruto knew what Itachi told him next would be the toughest thing he had ever done.

With Naruto in his arms Itachi took a minute to calm himself down a little and after so many years he told the secret he had been keeping from Naruto for so long.

"I had just gotten home from talking with the Hokage, when I came across two of my uncles discussing in hushed tones, as I got closer I could make out key words hearing them say something about killing and them being hero's. At first I didn't care and just carried about my business and continued on my way home. When I finally got home I saw my father standing with my mother as I walked closer to them I heard my father call me to him. Surprisingly he was laughing."

"That was when he told me. He told me 'Son, we have come up with a great idea on how we can become the greatest of all clans, were going to go and kill that child with demon sealed inside him. We'll be the heroes of the village.' I tried to talk him out of it telling him that he would just harming an innocent child and that no one would accept his plan. I tried to have my mother convince him as well but she was dead set on the idea too."

"My father had told me that everyone in the clan had accepted it and that they were planning on the murder that very day. Looking at his smug face I just wanted to kill his oh so badly but I couldn't risk it I had to go find you so that I could protect you. So I ran out of my family home, having no idea where you could be. As I was passing by one of the other homes I then over heard one of the women talking with another."

"The woman was saying that it was her husband and cousin and uncle who had the honor to kill the child. As pissed as I was I just wanted to slit her throat for saying such an inhuman thing. I then heard her say that her husband was supposed to trick you and take you to the training forest and by the river he would kill you and make it seem like you had drowned."

Itachi stumbled on his words unwilling to continue, but Naruto knew he had to the secret was eating Itachi apart from the inside. Naruto clung to Itachi slightly fearing at what might be said next but held on any ways. Itachi then continued with an even quieter, Naruto had to strain to hear.

"I raced as fast as I could rushing, hoping that I would get to you on time. As I got to the clearing where you were meant to be I…I s-saw you…" Itachi stumbled upon his words once more. That was the moment when Naruto felt something wet fall onto his face and as he looked up he immediately saw the tears streaming down the older man's face.

Itachi managed to continue on once again, "I saw you in the clearing with the man on top of you laughing with two other smiling beside him. Seeing you gasping desperately clawing at the man's arms. Something just snapped inside of me and I just lost it I charged at the man throwing two kunai's dropping the two men killing them instantly. I quickly threw the man on top of you off and as I had my back towards you preparing to kill the man who though he could kill my friend, my love and get away with it."

"I tried to call to Kyuu to figure out why that damned fox didn't come out to help save you, when that man laughed out loud saying something or another about some drug he used that affected you in a way I still can't completely understand. I yelled at the man trying to get him to leave to convince him to tell the others that you were under my protection, but he just laughed and ignored my warnings as he said that if it wasn't him then someone else in the clan would kill you and that I couldn't be by your side forever."

"Rage filling me once again I threw a kunai at the man severing his vocal cords leaving him to die a slow painful death. I tried to calm down as I walked towards you; you were so scared you jumped at any little sound. Seeing you that way hurt more than any battle wound. It was then that I decided to make you forget. I was a technique another member of the anbu had taught me, it was made so that a person could go through a town without anyone noticing you or knowing or remembering if you ever did."

"So I made you forget. When I was done you fell unconscious and I then carried you home after I dropped you off I immediately went to the hokages office. When I got there I told him everything that happened. That was when he told me as a mission I had to protect the village from this threat, because if you were to die the seal would break and it would unleash Kyuu who would probably try to destroy the village once again. So later that night I committed the Uchiha clan massacre."

"It was supposed to be a secret mission with two other anbus but I was careless and Sasuke saw me. I would have used the same technique as I did with you but after all the fighting I had done I didn't have enough chakra to do it. So I tricked him telling him I did it all and that it was all about the power. Afterwards I went to the Hokage and told him what had happened, so for the sake of appearance I was placed as an S-rank missing Nin, and I left eventually joining the Akatsuki."

When Itachi finally finished Naruto began to understand that the older man was always protected even if he had never knew. So Naruto looked up at Itachi's depressed face and smiled as he leaned up and kissed him.

Itachi felt surprised he never expected Naruto to forgive him just like that, but then again it was Naruto's unpredictableness that made him love him so much. Finally Itachi smiled and chuckled as he picked up Naruto bridle style and began to walk home to their kids.

**Lovey dovey scenes fades away lol**

**Sasuke's time yay (insert sarcasm)**

Sasuke could feel a presence standing to his right side, as he tried to turn his head to see who it was a pain rushed through his body. As Sasuke grimaced in pain he heard the one voice that annoyed him the most in the world, Kabuto.

"Sasuke-kun, Orochimaru-sama isn't going to be pleased that you've gone and ruined that beautiful face of yours."

"Shut up, just heal me already you four eyed freak"

Kabuto stepped closer to Sasuke with glowing green hands and smirked, "This is going to hurt, a lot"

* * *

**~*~Sometime later~*~**

Sasuke still sore and slightly stiff walked up the corridor up to Orochimaru's room. (Insert a scene no one wants to watch, hear, or read). Sasuke laid on his stomach, sheets barely covering the lower portion of his body.

Orochimaru then walked towards Sasuke fresh out of the shower he wore nothing but a towel hanging loosely around his waist. He then sat on the left side of the bed close to where Sasuke was. Orochimaru leaned down to whisper quietly in Sasuke's ear, "Although your rash actions have caused me trouble I believe I should finally tell you where the Akatsuki secret base is. The base I located three forests over, in that forest the is a cave near the cave is a river and a tree with a hole so large 20 people could fit inside, not that we've tried (lol XD)."

With that Orochimaru grabbed and put on some pants and walked out of the room. As soon as Orochimaru was gone Sasuke got dressed and rushed out in search of his elder brother. Orochimaru stood in his throne room sensing Sasuke's chakra signature fade away, when Kabuto walked into the room.

"Orochimaru-sama, why did you tell him? The Akatsuki left that base months ago all you're doing is sending him to his death."

Orochimaru then smirked to himself as he said, "That boy is nothing but trouble, at first I planned to take his body but he's too strong for that and now I've grown tired of him."

Kabuto remained quiet for a moment and then spoke up, "what do you plan to do now?"

Orochimaru then moved to go sit down and crossed his hands as he said, "I've actually grown tired of all this, I now want to officially make our village known and become one of the greatest village ev…" Orochimaru stopped in mid rant as blood began to spill from his neck from a cut that reached ear to ear.

Kabuto then walked out from behind Orochimaru's seat with a bloody kunai in his hands. As Kabuto stared into Orochimaru's lifeless eyes he said, "Too bad you were going soft, but I knew you would, boring old man."

With that Kabuto turned and snapped his fingers and three ninja appeared. Kabuto then ordered one ninja, "Take that things body to konoha and stay till you get the reward and tell everyone to get rid of that stupid village sign we don't need to play around with his ideas anymore.' Kabuto then turned to another ninja, 'I want you to inform everyone else that we're leaving time to go back to our hide out oh and don't forget to destroy this place when you're done."

With that final command Kabuto turned and walked away from the three ninja. One of the ninja then cautiously spoke up, "why did we have to listen to the snake guy if master-sama was just going to kill him?"

The ninja to his left replied, "Kabuto-sama loves to play games especially when he does it to people who are too stupid to realize what he's doing."

That night from all around many saw a huge explosion occur in the middle of the forest where the sound village was located.

(In case anyone was wondering what happened to Sasuke, He walked into the cave to only step on a booby trap and was to slow to move out of the way and was sealed away in the cave.)

* * *

lol i bet non of you saw that coming. i know because i didn't know either brillant minds making shit up last minute lol well until next time Sayonara

Don't forget to review =^0^= *Meow*


	12. final chap

finally the last chapter hope you like although i had finished it awhile ago i just found all my rough drafts and now here it is and ENJOY

* * *

After finally arriving back to their hide out both Naruto and Itachi were over whelmed when two yellow blurs ran out and attached themselves to Naruto's legs each taking one for their own. A third then made her way to Naruto throwing herself into his arms. As Naruto tried to calm his daughter down, Itachi grabbed at his two sons by the back of their shirts and brought them up towards his face.

He stared at his boy's snott covered faces as he said, "You two are men, you should never show your tears to anyone. You have to be strong for both your 'mother' and your sister." With that the two boys began to sniffle trying to calm themselves down little by little. Itachi then turned the two boys so that they were able to see their 'mother'. As he lowered them to the floor he motioned to Naruto to let him take their daughter so that he could pick up their sons to confort them.

Soon all three of the children fell soundly asleep in their parents arms. Both Naruto and Itachi then turned and walked to their bedroom so that they could put their children on the bed so that they could sleep confortably. As both of them glanced at their three children just laying there they both began to feel the over whelming joy of pride and love as the walked out of the room.

As both Naruto and Itachi walked down the familier hallway they both knew what they had to do. They couldn't risk putting them in danger so they came up with a silent agreement that when the leader got back they would tell him that they were leaving the organization. even if they had to fight their way out.

~SOME TIME LATER~

As they waited Naruto was laying on top of Itachi's lap staring into his lovers eyes when suddenly Tobi ran into the room followed by Pein, Konan, and Kisame. Suddenly a tense feeling began to fill up the room and as if sensing that something was going down both Sasori and Deidara. Itachi then began to stand carefully moving Naruto off of him and stood perfectly still as he faced the other members of the akatsuki as he said, " Naruto and I have made the decision that we cannot have our children grow up in this organization. We wish to give a place where they can have true freedom. I am now formally anouncing that my family and I are leaving the akatsuki."

Silence filled the room as Itachi's speech sank in. The first to speak was Tobi who ran to hug Naruto crying out, "Tobi will be a good boy, please don't leave." Deidara was the next to speak, "Although we would miss you but its not our place to give you permission to leave it Pein-samas." Everyone turned to face paine to listen to his answer.

Pein to took a deep breath as he finally spoke, "I will not allow you to leave just because you have childre..." Pein was the cut off by a slap to the back of his head delivered by Konan. As Pein looked at Konan while holding the back of his head with a pout silently questioning her 'why'.

Konan then placed her hands on either side of her hips as she spoke, "I think they have a great idea we need to end this." Pein then gave Konan the 'what the fuck' look as she placed her hands onto her stomach and smiled at everyone in the room. Naruto then ran to her and hugged her. Itachi then gave the dumb strucked paine a smirk as he said, "Now do you really want all your enemys going after your unborn child?"

Pein sat there on the floor trying to collect his thoughts on all the information he was told. Sasori then finally spoke up saying, "So this is the end of the akatsuki, Deidara and I have been planning on starting a family of our own but didn't wish to bring then into this kind of life." everyone silently nodding except for Kisame who immeadiatly voiced out his disapproval.

However Konann threw away his doubt as she assured him that they would all stay together but would change the way they act and move somewhere where they are unknown so they could live peacefully.

~SOME WEEKS LATER~

After being gone for far too long Naruto and Itachi finally arrived at the entrance gate with their children followed by Marik, Kayos, and yuri who followed behind caring what little stuff they decided to bring along. As they got closer to the gate they suddenly an alarm went off and eight Anbu appeared all prepared to attack.

All stood still in an errie silence until Tsunade appeared. As she did she held up her hand which held a scroll and announced, " To whom every shall be in charge in the case I, the Sandaime hokage, am no longer around have written down an agreement between I and one known as Uchiha Itachi. As he was under my command when he exterminated those who planned to conspire against the village. If he ever wishes to return then he shall be allowed for the only reason he was placed into the book as a rouge was for his younger brothers protection. He shall be known as a hero and be welcomed home as such."

With her final words all but two Anbu disappeared who removed their masks and revealed to show both Iruka and Kakashi standing there. Iruka threw himself into Naruto pulling the young blonde into his embrace. With tears in their eyes they seperated as Iruka noticed a young child in his old student's arms and two more in the elder Uchiha's arms.

Iruka stared at naruto and smiled as he said, " i know about them Kiba came back informing us of what happened with Sasuke. So this beautiful girl must be Saya." As Iruka and Naruto talked both Kakashi and Itachi had a serious conversation of their own, "Where do you plan on living?" Kakashi asked. Itachi shrugged a moment as he informed him that Kiba was supposed to have a home built in the hills of the village. Kakashi recalling on the construction offered to lead them to their new home.

~FIVE YEARS LATER~

Five years had officially past since Naruto and Itachi moved back to the village and as they sat side by side each other watching their children play with their cousin, Yorick, who began to live with the four years ago when his mother a women who Sasuke randomly got pregnant with during a mission. She left the poor child at the front gate stating that she did not wish to keep him so they decided to take him in.

Itachi pulled Naruto into his arms letting his ams rest on Naruto's buldging abdomen feeling their his fourth shild on the way. They sat there peacefully, every since Orochimaru's body and sasukes bodies were delivered by a random ninja.

During the five years plenty of things had changed for example Shikamaru asked Temari out and now they are celebrating four years of marriage and their second child on the way. Garra began to date neji and Iruka and Kakashi adopted three of their own children whom they love very deeply.

* * *

YAY ITS DONE NOW IM THINKING OF WRITING SOME SPIN OFFS REGARDING (GARRA AND NEJI) & (IRUKA AND KAKASHI) TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK WHETHER I SHOULD DO IT OR NOT & THANKS FOR STICKING BY ME BYE BYE EVERYONE ...for now


End file.
